Dimwit
Dimwit & Duke, or sometimes Duke and Dimwit by the public, are popular children's characters promoted around Columbia, which are actually propaganda teaching tools to promote patriotism and the laws established by Comstock. Description Dimwit and Duke first debut in BioShock Infinite's Beast of America trailer, where they not only appear promoted for an ice cream parlor called Crolean's, but also as an advertisement outside the beach for Battleship Bay. Their large figurines can also be seen on the roof of Founders Books, a book store in Soldier's Field. They are mainly depicted as aspiring boy scouts in the Earnest Eagle organization and are polar opposites of each other: Dimwit is portrayed as more homely, with a big nose, dirty face, messy brown hair, and buck teeth, while Duke is more handsome and clean-looking with blonde hair. In each episode of their escapades, Duke, the "good" example, performs a certain task selflessly and correctly, whereas Dimwit, the "poor" example, fails to do the same task out of irresponsibility and laziness. The "Dimwit and Duke" cartoons are used as propaganda aimed at children to condition them towards the Columbian/Founders' way of thinking in a comical manner, with Duke representing the "correct" way of thinking. Quotes from the Ultimate Songbird Edition * Are you a Duke or a Dimwit?''' Duke hears Billy's daddy spreading nasty lies about Father Comstock and reports it straightaway to the police. Dimwit hears his own daddy criticizing his own ward president and says, "I'm too busy fishing to pass this on. Maybe tomorrow!" '''Remember, boys and girls, don't be a Dimwit. * Dimwit hides from the night sky with apprehension, but Duke has nothing to fear from the Songbird. Plays Flawless Flintlock Transcript: Are you a Duke or a Dimwit? Duke cleans his father's rifle every Sunday without being asked. Dimwit shoots mice every afternoon and puts the old man's rifle back dirty. Remember, boys and girls, don't be a Dimwit. Skulking Stranger Transcript: Are you a Duke or a Dimwit? When Duke sees a suspicious-looking character, he reports him to his authorities straight away. When Dimwit sees a suspicious-looking character, he ignores him, and focuses on his new scooter. Remember, boys and girls, don't be a Dimwit. Patriot's Proud Pose Transcript: Are you a Duke or a Dimwit? When Duke hears the Columbian Anthem, he stands at attention and sings along, proud and clear. When Dimwit hears the Columbian Anthem, he just says... "That song again? I'm too tired to sing!" Remember, boys and girls, don't be a Dimwit. Gallery File:Izvh.png.jpg|An advertisement for Dimwit & Duke at Battleship Bay. File:Bwcombatonline.jpg|The figurines on top of Founders Books File:Other-boardwalklitho-thm-04.jpg|Dimwit & Duke advertisements, featured on early sketches of the Soldier's Field Boardwalk area. File:other-boardwalklitho-thm-03-1.jpg|Early concept art for a Boardwalk ice cream parlor and book store, featuring Dimwit & Duke. File:Dukedimwitposter1_bsi.png|An advertisement for "Burden of Strength", a cartoon featuring Dimwit and Duke. bioshock_infinite_Croleans.jpg|The entrance to the ice cream shop. File:Dukedimwitposter2 bsi.png|A poster for the Dimwit and Duke cartoon "Asleep at His Post". icecreamparlorvox.jpg|Inside the ice cream parlor (note the Dimwit and Duke posters on the walls). Ps2BHB4.jpg|The Flawless Flintlock cabinet. duke2013-03-29_00007.jpg|A propaganda poster featuring Duke fending off the strangers. D&dactor.jpg|An actor for the Dimwit and Duke Stage Revue. D&Dtheater.png|The duo's statues in the Duke and Dimwit Theatre. Video Behind the Scenes * Dimwit & Duke are used as decorative figurines for Crolean's, much like the Little Sisters were used to promote the Gatherer's Gardens. * Their use as propaganda tools is quite similar to Rapture's Jim and Mary Public Service Announcements. * Elizabeth comments that the "Flawless Flintlock" tale of Dimwit & Duke is the newest in the series and was delayed three times. This is an in-joke about Infinite, as it is the newest in a series and was delayed three times (The first being the delay from 2011 to October 2012, the second from October 2012 to February 21st 2013, and the final delay from February 21st, 2013 to March 21st). * Dimwit & Duke are a parody of the long-running Goofus and Gallant comic series featured in the Highlights children's magazine. Started in 1948, the comic taught basic social skills to children by chronicling the adventures of the dimwitted Goofus who was self-centered and lazy and the selfless Gallant who frequently thought of others before himself. * If Booker fires any weapon around the performing stage in Soldier's Field or shoots any of the nearby citizens, the Dimwit and Duke marionettes will get in a cringing position as well. Booker can even shoot the puppets if the player so chooses. Category:BioShock Infinite Category:The Founders Party